No Man's Land
"No Man's Land" is the third episode of the first and only season of It was written by Tom Chehak and directed by Kim Manners. It premiered on 10 September 1993. Summary: Brisco sets his sights on apprehending the Swill brothers, while Lord Bowler is hired to capture an armored vehicle. Their paths cross along the way, and fireworks ensue. Synopsis Background Appendices Starring *Bruce Campbell as Brisco County, Jr. *Julius Carry as Lord Bowler *Christian Clemenson as Socrates Poole Also starring *John Astin as Prof. Albert Wickwire *Denise Crosby as Sheriff Jenny Taylor *Brook Susan Parker as Casey *Denis Forest as Will Swill *Jeremy Roberts as Bill Swill *Judson Scott as Gil Swill *Tracey Walter as Phil Swill Co-stars *Corinna Everson as Katrina Schwenke (as Corey Everson) *Cameo Kneuer as Ilsa Schwenke *Shareen Mitchell as Dr. Rosa Quintano (as Shareen J. Mitchell) *Tegan West as Cousin Ed *Jennifer MacDonald as Tina (as Jennifer McDonald) *Andy Rolfes as Smith (as Andrew A. Rolfes) *Thais Springer as Emily Uncredited co-stars *Comet as himself Production crew ;Producers :Jeffrey Boam – executive producer :Tom Chehak – supervising producer :Carlton Cuse – executive producer :Russell Denove – associate producer :Brad Kern – supervising producer :Paul Marks – producer :David Simkins – co-producer :John Wirth – supervising producer ;Music :Stephen Graziano ;Cinematography :Richard Thorpe – director of photography ;Film editing :Jim Gross ;Casting :John Frank Levey (as John Levey) :Patricia Noland :Kevin Scott (uncredited) ;Production design :Robert J. Bacon ;Set Decoration :Warren Welch ;Makeup department :Mel Berns Jr. – makeup artist (as Mel Berns) :Bette Iverson – hair stylist ;Production management :Paul Marks – unit production manager ;Second unit director or assistant director :Johanna Jensen – first assistant director :Michael Pendell – second assistant director (as Michael J. Pendell) ;Art department :Jimmie Herron, Jr. – property master :Lee Lazarow – assistant property master (uncredited) ;Sound department :Don H. Matthews – production sound mixer (as Don Matthews) :Walter Newman – supervising sound editor :James Bailey – foley artist (uncredited) :Paul Drenning – audio layback (uncredited) :Catherine Flynn – dialogue editor (uncredited) :Al Gomez – foley mixer (uncredited) :Dennis C. Salcedo – boom operator (uncredited) :Steven M. Sax – sound editor (uncredited) ;Special effects :Johnny Borgese – special effects supervisor (uncredited) ;Visual effects :John Murrah – compositor (uncredited) ;Stunts :Christopher Doyle – stunt coordinator :Perry Barndt – co-stunt coordinator (uncredited) ;Camera and electrical department :Jerry D. Knight – electrician (uncredited) :Mark Mele – rigging gaffer (uncredited) ;Casting department :Barbara Miller – executive in charge of casting ;Costume and wardrobe department :Tom Dawson – key costumer: men :Paula Kaatz – wardrobe supervisor :Radford Polinsky – set costumer (uncredited) ;Editorial department :Michael Hissrich – post production supervisor (uncredited) :Jeff Mack – colorist: dailies (uncredited) ;Music department :Randy Edelman – composer: theme music :Daniel J. Johnson – music editor (as Dan Johnson) ;Other crew :Suzanne Gundlach – script supervisor :John McNamara – story editor :Gordon Spencer – wrangler :Edward J. Duffy – location manager (uncredited) :R. Ruddell Weatherwax – animal trainer (uncredited) External links Category:Episodes